Clock Tower
Clocktower is the 90th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Ada slowly regains consciousness after hearing a clock tower's bells tolling from somewhere else in Sablier. Suddenly, Ada's eyes snap open as she sits up, knowing that there's truly nowhere that's safe. Pain grows in her left arm, as Ada remembers how she got to Sablier. While riding on the back of Gryphon (thanks to Noise's control over Xai), Noise grabs Ada by her hair, demanding that Ada wake up. Ada is shocked to see where she is, terrified beyond belief that Noise is going to hurt her. Noise just laughs and assures Ada that she has nothing to worry about, because she won't be letting Ada die just yet. Meanwhile, Lottie, Dug and Lily are hanging on to Gryphon's tail for dear life, with Lottie insisting that Noise help them now that they're all free from Pandora. Noise ignores Lottie and looks Ada in the eye, explaining that they're going to be in Sablier soon, and when they get there she's going to find Vincent and kill Ada before his eyes. Noise's ultimate goal is to teach Vincent that as a human, Ada differs from them as Baskervilles because of an absolute difference. Noise turns suddenly after hearing a scratching sound, trying to discern what's happening. Though Noise doesn't fully understand, she manages to grab onto Gryphon with Xai while Ada, Lottie, Dug and Lily are all thrown off of Gryphon into the streets of Sablier below. After recovering from the fall, Ada stands and tries to traverse the darkened streets of Sablier while also attempting to deal with the pain in her left arm. Noise comes up from behind Ada, glad that she managed to find her and that Ada managed to stay alive after her descent. Noise kicks Ada to the ground, asking what she's doing there, reminding Ada that she wants to find Vincent. Noise continues to kick Ada, stopping only when Ada calls her "Echo". This prompts Noise to reveal that she felt sick when she first laid eyes on Ada, drawing her dagger with malicious intent. Ada is trembling and crying with fear, thinking to herself how the person standing before her isn't Echo. Having managed to escape from Noise when she was otherwise preoccupied, Ada is now attempting to hide herself, thinking constantly about the state of fear she's in. Noise, having been searching for Ada, voices how it's rude of Ada to run off when she'd only taken her eyes off of her for a mere minute. Noise even adds that she'd gone to so much trouble just to find Ada, despite how things were progressing outside. Ada hides behind a desk in an abandoned store, unable to think of anything apart from her fear. Internally, Ada cries out for Oscar, Oz, Gilbert or even Vincent to come and save her, all while trying her hardest not to make a sound. Noise, drawing closer to Ada, hears a loud banging from outside. Noise just laughs and turns around, wondering what's happening this time. An explosion of light radiates through Sablier, and Noise finds herself startled and confused when she comes face-to-face with "The Cook". Meanwhile, the citizens of Sablier have gathered around a nearby cliff, looking at the sky and remarking how it had seemingly shattered. Without warning numerous Cards and other Chains start flooding out from The Path that has been opened in the sky. While everyone runs in fear, a single boy just continues to stand and watch the spectacle. A woman runs up behind the boy, calling him an idiot for just standing and staring. The woman tries to drag the boy to safety, only to find her path blocked by a giant frog-like Chain. Black feathers swirl around them, and the woman finds herself confused as a giant black rabbit drops down in front of herself the boy, killing the frog-like Chain and saving them from death. Oz reverts to his human form and looks at the woman and child, prompting them to make a swift get-away while they have the chance. Gilbert and Alice come running toward Oz, both telling him not to leave them behind like that. Not far from Oz, Alice and Gilbert, Owl has landed and is peacefully resting. Seeing Owl, many Sablier residents believe her to be a threat and run away, despite Reim's attempts to assure them that Owl is docile and on their side. Break questions if Sharon would like a run-down of the situation quickly before they disembark, which Sharon agrees to. As such, Break explains that numerous openings to The Path (which lies between their world and the Abyss) have began to open in the sky of Sablier. With The Path opened, Chains are flooding out into the streets of Sablier. As Break helps her off of Owl, Sharon notes how horrible it all seems, asking if it was because of Jack's severing of the Chains, which Break confirms. Sheryl (being carried by Reim) then asks to speak with Break briefly. Having returned to Owl, Oz is confused when he sees the remnants of Sablier projected as a black city within The Hole, questioning what's happening to the Sablier. Alice claims that what they're looking at his really unstable and that it makes her feel uneasy, so she's sure that Oswald is in the black city. However,Oz objects to Alice's implied suggestion that they pursue Oswald, as he doesn't want to leave the people of Sablier to deal with the Chain invasion alone. As another crack forms across the sky over top of Sablier, Sheryl urges Oz to go on ahead. This catches Oz off-guard, and so Sheryl explains that she can't do anything more to help Oz as she is now, so she'll be teaming up with the Sablier branch of Pandora to take leadership and fight against the Chains. Sheryl tells Oz to go ahead and do what only he can do to stop Oswald. While Sheryl explains this to Oz, Reim is somewhat startled as he witnesses Owl reverting back to her smaller form. Oz complies, but before they set out, Sharon approaches Sheryl. Sheryl embraces Sharon and admits that she really doesn't want Sharon to go into the heart of the fray with Oz, but she knows that Sharon must, having Sharon promise her that she'll return. Reim (now carrying Owl in his arms) goes to talk to Break, but Break stops him and says that he'll only get in the way if he came. Reim angrily states that he hadn't even finished saying what he was going to say, though Break claims that Reim knows he's right. Reim silently agrees, and Break reminds Reim that he's leaving Sheryl in his care, and so he's counting on Reim. Break turns to leave with Oz, Alice, Gilbert and Sharon, but is stopped when Reim calls out to him and asks that he does just throw his life away, with Break confirming that he won't. More cracks open up across the sky, and Reim leaves Owl on Sheryl's shoulder so that he can carry her. Members of Pandora's Sablier branch run toward Reim and Sheryl, surprised to see them, one stating that he'd known he saw Owl earlier, while another states that Rufus will kill Reim if he finds out that he's carrying Sheryl like that. Sheryl remarks on how she will have to work alongside Rufus' gambit as well, but vows that she'll make Rufus pay if something goes wrong along the way. Meanwhile, during their trek through Sablier, Oz and Gilbert are almost immediately attacked by a Card. Luckily, Break manages to decapitate it with his sword, only to lose his sword shortly there afterward, which worries Break. Break goes to pick up his sword, but before he gets the chance to Oz runs up to thanks him, only to realize that Break had initially lost his sword. Break assures Oz that there's nothing wrong, but tells Oz to be more careful because anything could happen now that they're approaching the middle of the fray. Break, Oz, Gilbert, Alice and Sharon continue through the black city of Sablier, with Sharon noting how cold it is. Rather than answer Sharon's remark, Gilbert just notes how thick the fog is, which means that no one can stray from the group. Gilbert's main suggestion is that they head for the heart of the city, using the clock tower as their landmark. All of a sudden, the clock tower's bells start chiming, scaring Sharon - who ends up wrapping her arms around Alice for comfort. While everyone is on their toes because of the clock tower, Oz perks up and admits that the timing isn't exactly right, but he still suggests that they have a tea party when they get back home. Oz's sudden suggestion confuses everyone, but he explains that he wants to have one like the Unbirthday party Oscar held a few weeks before because it'd be nice, and they can even invite a lot of people. After finally releasing Alice, Sharon steps forward and exclaims how wonderful Oz's idea sounds, though she does advise Oz to wait until it gets a little warmer out if he's going to go to so much trouble for the tea party. Gilbert agrees and adds that if Oz waits, then he can probably use his remaining hand to make Oz's favorite cake. Jumping into the conversation, Alice insists that Gilbert doesn't forget to make her favorite kind of meat as well, which Gilbert agrees to (though he is clearly annoyed with Alice). It pleases Oz to see everyone getting along, and so he proclaims that after they're done in Sablier, he's going to get into the study of photography. This surprises Gilbert, and so Oz explains that he's had an interest in photography ever since he was a kid, but he'd had a lot of other stuff to learn at the time so it never flourished into anything. Gilbert claims to have never known that, though Oz adds that it was before Gilbert arrived at the Vessalius estate. Also, Oz considers it rather wasteful if he doesn't do something with photography, because Oscar's camera is still usable. Knowing that Oz is still sad about Oscar's death, Gilbert walks up to Oz and says that Oscar's camera being usable is a good thing, ruffling Oz's hair while he says it. Break laughs as this happens, prompting Oz to get defensive because he was being serious. Break just brushes it off and states that either way, that joy will allow him to live longer. Hearing this makes Sharon note how Break's been sounding like an old man a lot lately, prompting Break to jokingly ask Sharon to let him be. Alice buts into the conversation in order to remind everyone that when they get back they must supply her with meat and how they already promised her meat, so they'll have a "meat party". Meanwhile, Gilbert is going over what he's going to make for the tea party; including strawberry cake, a chocolate tart, a sponge cake and some soup. Gilbert then interrupts Alice's chanting about meat and tells her that just eating meat isn't good for your body, so she has to be sure to eat some vegetables too. Suddenly, the fog starts to thicken, making Oz worry. Oz turns to tell everyone to be careful and remain in the group, but by the time he's turned the fog has completely enveloped the group and separated them all from Oz. Running through Sablier, Oz eventually finds the clock tower again, though Oz notes how this is just like the last time they were in The Hole of Sablier, where Gilbert and Alice were just suddenly gone and he was left alone and lonely. However, Oz knows that this time is different, because even though he's alone he doesn't feel like he truly is alone. Laughing, Oz asks if Jack can still hear him, demanding that Jack say something and prompting Jack's reformation within his subconscious. Jack appears as a broken remnant, stating that of course he can still hear Oz. Jack wraps what remains of his arms around Oz and says that no matter how many times Oz attempts to reject him or destroy him with B-Rabbit's power, Oz will never truly be able to destroy him because it's still his body and Oz is nothing more than the Chain he's Contracted to. Oz admits that Jack is right about how he's just a Chain, but apologizes to Jack because his body is now more Chain than human. Oz claims that the Incuse of his Contract is now three quarters complete, and because of B-Rabbit's power filling Jack's body it's already become rather strange, which is why he can move around so freely despite having been shot by Gilbert, which was still painful, but not in the way it should have been. Jack insists that something like that doesn't make a difference, as he only wants to grant Lacie's wish. Although, Oz has to question Jack, wondering if what Jack's trying to do is really what Lacie wanted. Oz tells Jack that even though he clearly hates Jack, he wants Jack to make a deal with him. Break, having been isolated by the fog too, complains about how easily the group was separated. Hearing the tolling of the bells from the clock tower directly above him, Break decides that he just needs to somehow decipher where exactly he is. As the tolling continues, Break starts to cough and sway warily, eventually finding himself seemingly falling down a hole that has been warped in the streets of Sablier. Break stabs his sword into the ground in order to prevent himself from losing his way. Once things seem to have settled, Break stands and walks once again, finding himself shaky and weak. Noticing that the tolling has stopped, Break wonders if he's been taken somewhere else in Sablier again. Finding himself in an elaborately decorated temple of sorts, Break questions where he is,as the atmosphere has changed and he now appears to be in some kind of wide enclosed space. Finally, Break admits that the room he's in feels similar to the chamber leading to the Rainsworth's Door to the Abyss, but it's almost like the air around him is writhing. Then, Break finds himself on a flight of stairs, face-to-face with Vincent, both extremely confused by the others presence. Oswald approaches after noticing Break, surprised to see that Break followed them despite how close he is to death. Break finally realizes that Oswald's in front of him as well, angrily exclaiming the name Glen Baskerville as he prepares for a battle. Characters *Jack Vessalius *Lacie *Vincent Nightray *Oswald}} Terms Trivia *Alternate Title: -Last Chime- *Retrace XC: Clock Tower's plot line bears significant resemblance to Pandora Hearts Episode 24: Kyrie from the Pandora Hearts Anime series, as numerous Chains flood out from the Abyss into Sablier. Chain included numerous Cards, a giant frog-like Chain, a giant snail-like Chain and The Cook. Navigation